Red and Black Striped Umbrella
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai hari yang hujan, saat dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang bertemu di teras sekolah untuk pulang./Drabble. Canon. Teikou!AkaKuro.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 945 kata

**Summary**: Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai hari yang hujan, saat dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang bertemu di teras sekolah untuk pulang.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Warning**: Possibly OOC. Canon, Teikou time. Drabble. Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dalam membuat maupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan personal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red and Black Striped Umbrella**

* * *

Bukan merupakan masalah bagi Akashi Seijuurou untuk pulang di hari hujan. Dengan titel sandangannya sebagai putra ketua kelompok _yakuza_ terkenal, ia bisa dengan mudah menelepon pelayannya untuk datang dengan limosin dan mengantarkannya pulang. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya.

Sesuatu yang menahan Akashi tetap ada di teras sekolahnya adalah seorang pemuda. Bukan pemuda biasa, tentu saja. Pemuda biasa takkan bisa menarik perhatian Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak biasa. Setidaknya, ia memiliki spesialitas dalam dirinya yang bisa menarik pikiran selektif Akashi, walaupun tampilan luar sang pemuda bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan.

Sebuah senyum samar sempat menghiasi bibir Akashi, walaupun sepersekian detik berikutnya senyum itu ia hapuskan.

"Tetsuya, belum pulang?" tanya Akashi, nadanya terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Tapi mata heterokromia sang kapten berkilat, bukan dalam ketidakacuhan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi menoleh. Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan wajah tak berekspresi dan aura kehadiran minim, menatap langsung ke mata Akashi. Dan Akashi tidak menolak, walaupun ia pernah menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa hanya pengikutnyalah yang boleh menatapnya di mata. Dan Kuroko, walaupun ia terlihat seperti itu, merupakan satu dari sedikit orang yang mendapatkan hak istimewa ini.

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_. Aku lupa membawa payung, dan kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menjemputku juga," jawabnya.

Kedua manik biru muda Kuroko bagaikan es abadi, menatap tak berekspresi—bukan dingin, tetapi. Bagaimanapun juga, sorot mata dari manik beda warna Akashi mampu melihat menembus pertahanan nyaris solid itu. Sebenarnya, Akashi menyukai warna biru muda itu. Ia mencatat dalam pikirannya bahwa mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan warna biru muda sebagai warna favoritnya yang baru.

"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti," sahut Akashi dalam gumaman tegas. Sudah bawaan bahwa nada suaranya selalu terkesan seperti itu, bahkan saat ia tidak mencoba. Bagi Kuroko, yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan intonasi dan suara itu, sama sekali tidak aneh baginya. Justru ia cukup menyukainya, sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia anggap tak penting mengungkit masalah sepele seperti itu.

Akashi berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan payung. Diambilnya sebuah payung yang besar—cukup besar untuk berdua, sebenarnya, dengan warna merah dan hitam bergaris-garis. Ia membukanya, membuat Kuroko memasang tatapan bertanya.

"Ini payungku. Dan kurasa kau takkan keberatan jika kita harus berjalan di bawah satu payung, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tidak peru berpikir terlalu keras, sebenarnya. Ia sadar bahwa permintaan Akashi, kesemuanya, adalah perintah yang tersampaikan secara halus, dan Kuroko tak pernah sekalipun menolak perintah kaptennya. "Baiklah. Tapi rumahku dan Akashi-_kun_ berlawanan arah, bukan? Jadi..."

"Tidak masalah," potong Akashi. Alis Kuroko bertaut samar. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu," lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ah, itu cukup merepotkan bagi Akashi-_kun_, kurasa. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu hujan reda," sahut Kuroko.

Mata Akashi berkilat berbahaya. "Tidak, tidak merepotkan bagiku. Dan apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Mungkinkah ini hanyalah penghalusan bahwa kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Kuroko tahu ia sudah melewati zona berbahaya imajiner milik Akashi. Karenanya ia menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashi-_kun_. Seorang raja tidak perlu memperhatikan pionnya, benar?" sahutnya. Sebenarnya Kuroko cukup terkejut juga ia bisa menemukan kata-kata yang menurutnya cukup meyakinkan dan logikal.

Kilat berbahaya di mata heterokromia Akashi memudar, digantikan tatapannya yang biasa. "Tapi mungkin, aku bisa memberikan sebuah perlakuan spesial untuk seorang pion pilihan. Itu hak raja, bukan, untuk mendapatkan semua hal yang ia inginkan? Dan kau, Tetsuya, sebagai pion, tak punya hak untuk menentang titahku sebagai seorang raja," kata Akashi.

Nada Akashi terdengar biasa, tapi Kuroko menyadari perubahan kecil hampir tak disadari dalam suaranya. Kuroko jarang sekali mendengar perubahan itu, karenanya ia tak begitu memikirkannya. Hanya saja ia merasa impresif karena Akashi bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, terdiam, belum menjawab pernyataan Akashi.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang sudah berada di ujung tangga. Bunyi gemericik air yang mengenai payung dengan keras sedikit bergaung. Beberapa tetes membasahi lengan pakaian Akashi yang terekspos udara, tapi tampaknya ia tak begitu peduli.

Kuroko menatap datar, sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko masih tetap dalam formalitas berlebihan. Akashi ingin mengomentari itu, tapi entah kenapa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan Kuroko berjalan di sampingnya, itu membungkamnya untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi Akashi sadar bahwa ia menyukainya. Kuroko adalah tipe orang yang penurut dan pendiam, loyalitasnya dapat dibanggakan, dan itulah kualitas yang Akashi cari dari pengikutnya.

Akashi tak sadar, suatu keadaan yang jarang terjadi, bahwa Kuroko mengamatinya dari sudut matanya. Pemuda perwujudan es itu terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih gelisah dari biasanya, walaupun perbedaannya tak terlihat. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berbeda. Dan untuk yang ini, Akashi sadar.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau terlihat gelisah," tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_. Kau tak perlu khawatir," gumamnya.

"Hm? Baiklah," sahut Akashi, juga dalam gumaman. Ia berpaling.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kembali datar dan maniknya kembali bagaikan es saat menatap Akashi. "Kumohon jangan marah padaku."

"Ap—"

Perkataan Akashi terpotong di tengah-tengah karena bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Kuroko. Akashi terkejut sebenarnya, karena Kuroko yang membuat pergerakan pertama. Bukankah harusnya ia yang berperan agresif?

Sayang ciuman itu tidak lama. Kuroko, entah karena malu atau memang belum berpengalaman, mengakhiri setelah Akashi membalas sejenak. Masih tak berekspresi, tapi Akashi tahu lebih baik. Ada yang berbeda darinya. Dan Akashi tahu kenapa. Karenanya ia tersenyum, setulus yang ia bisa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi. Cukup singkat, tapi dapat membuat mata Kuroko melebar dalam keterkejutan, lalu digantikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang terlukis dari senyum di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_," bisik Kuroko. Akashi mencuri kesempatan dengan menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang memegangi payung. Sebuah rona samar muncul di pipi Kuroko. Akashi hanya tersenyum samar. Pemuda itu memang manis. Karenanya sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di bibir Kuroko. Bedanya, kali ini lebih lama, lebih manis, lebih _berpengalaman_.

Mereka pasti akan mengukir kenangan itu. Di bawah langit hujan di hari Jumat, di depan halte sekolah, berdua berjalan beriringan di bawah payung bergaris-garis merah dan hitam, keduanya berbagi ciuman pertama.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**A/N**:

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk **Yamanaka Chika**, sebagai **permintaan maaf** karena waktu mem-_proof read_-kan fanfiksi punyaku, Chika jadi tidak bisa melihat perform kakaknya di pensi. Maaf, Chika-_chan_~ ;u;

Dan juga, sekali lagi untuk **Yamanaka Chika**, sebagai **bahan pertukaran** untuk _**doujinshi**_ AoKise yang kumau. Jangan lupa, Chika, _**doujin**_ itu dan _**cover**_ aku, cepat dikerjakan! :3 (Baca yang di-_bold_ ya, Chika.)

Juga, terakhir, terima kasih untuk **kamu** yang sedang membaca ini. **Review** sangat diharapkan. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


End file.
